raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Batr Elois
Batr Elois is a nation in the continent of Amitrea. Although it is an island, it is separated by only narrow channels from Lorganel and Creofan. The island of Elois also separates the Diamond Bay from the World's-Edge Sea. The current Parliament Speaker of Batr Elois is Cristiaan Jorunda. Alanhadra The first settlers of Elois were an Utrostani people who called the island "Alanhadra." Not much is known of the Alanhadral people, since they left minimal written records before they were gradually supplanted by Lorgane refugees fleeing from Pierrogic expansion in the seventeenth and sixteenth centuries BT. First Eloic state Although the Eloic people managed to push the Alanhadrals off of the island, their early state was embattled, with both Pierrogic attacks from the north and Capazan raids from the south. However, the Eloics were resourceful people, and so they were never completely subjugated. Batr Elois was always a very free state, since it was small enough and self-sufficient enough to need minimal policing. As such, the historical records are spare, with only occasional mention of incidents. Under Lorganel Although Batr Elois was not one of the elector states in the Lorgane conglomerate, they decided to join anyway in a council in approximately 792 BT. During this period, Batr Elois became the premier naval power in Lorganel. In general, the Eloic people most strongly supported Rotui candidates, but they were also one of the first to be outraged about Werner V's land grabs, and tried an abortive rebellion in 507 BT. After Werner V died, Batr Elois did successfully break away from Lorganel; however, when Capaza's King Vela V tried to conquer it in the 440s, Batr Elois formed a union with Batr Rotu in order to prevent invasion. Rotu-Elois, as the union was typically called, lasted until the formation of a united Lorgane state in 87 BT. Batr Elois flourished under the republican system of government, as it was able to maintain its autonomy and simultaneously contribute to larger-scale policymaking; however, its isolation meant that it fell technologically behind its peers, and its former flagship navy was outpaced by others. Rhennish expansion In the first century DR, Rhennish king Henry II decided to try to purchase Batr Elois from Lorganel, and after some negotiation, the document was signed in 53. Thus, Batr Elois became a semi-autonomous Rhennish territory, jointly led by Eloic and Rhennish officials. In later years, the Rhennishmen became increasingly dominant in the governmental relationship, and by the accession of Wilhelm Zigmar in 84, the Eloic component of the government was effectively nullified. Unrest began to grow in Batr Elois, which Wilhelm capitalized on once his brother Henry took the throne, using the Eloic people to support his bid for independence in the Four Brothers War. Modern Batr Elois Although Wilhelm was executed in 102, the Eloic people continued their resistance, and so upon the accession of Rhen's Reinhard I, Batr Elois was released. They created a Lorgane-style republican constitution, and have been a parliamentary republic since then. The majority religion in Batr Elois fluctuates from year to year; there are approximately equal numbers of Rotaheplians and Gredenists in the country. Category:Countries Category:Amitrean Countries Category:Islands Category:Active Countries